Happily Never After
by MaggswithBaggs
Summary: Luka and Miku have just begun dating. But when trouble arises, will they be forced to break up? Or will they stay together regretfully?
1. Business and Luki

"Hmm...I see...but if we take the investment and invest it to - oh, we already invested it? Well that's a problem," Luka said laying on her bed.

"Luka...why won't you play with me?" Miku asked her sitting on the bed next to her.

"Miku! I have to take care of this money problem before I go to work tomorrow!" Luka said blocking the phone. "So if we invest it on the - yes, yes I know but, we already did that last time and it didn't work! You know what? Let Meiko deal with it!" Luka said hanging up angrily.

"Will...you play with me now...?" Miku asked in a low tone.

"Miku get to sleep, you have school, and I have work and college to worry about..." Luka said trying to keep her heavy eyelids open.

"Well...okay...Oh! But wait! Luka-chan! Tomorrow is Saturday," Miku said smiling.

"Hmm, well I must of forgotten with all these issues at work..." Luka said.

"Can I sleep here with you tonight?" Miku asked with curious eyes.

"Well...alright...but you sleep on that side of the bed..." Luka said pointing to the opposite side of her queen-sized bed.

"...Okay..." Miku said before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

Miku awoke to the sound of sizzling. She opened her eyes and stretched before leaving the bed.

"Luka-chan?" Miku asked, while wandering her girlfriend's hallway. She went to the bathroom to freshen up, and about 45 minutes later she come out of the shower with her teeth brushed.

She started to bounce down the hallway with joy.

Luka was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Luka-chan!" Miku said with joy. Luka looked very bored out of her mind.

"You look miserable, Luka. Maybe I should cook," Miku said. "No, if I let you, you would probably burn the house down," Luka said smiling.

She turned around and went to the fridge to get some eggs. "Get the table set up, breakfast is almost ready," Luka said.

"Okay..." Miku said skipping to the table. Luka brought the food over, and served Miku some food. She looked up at Luka.

"Is something wrong Miku?" Luka asked the tealette. "You look so pretty today," Miku said giggling.

Luka blushed, and looked away, "Maybe you look adorable," Luka said giggling back. Miku gasped and giggled.

* * *

After they were done with breakfast, Luka went to the door.

"Where are we going?" Miku asked. "My brother is coming to town, and I gotta go and pick him up from the airport," Luka said with a nervous smile.

"Really? What's his name? Does he look like you?" Miku asked.

"His name is Luki, and we're fraternal twins," Luka answered. "Wow...so it's the same situation with me and Mikuo!" Miku said cheerfully.

"Yeah...like that..." Luka said avoiding her eye contact.

They got into the car, and parked in front of the airport.

When they arrived inside, they sat down patiently, awaiting Luka's twin brother, Luki.

"Hmm, and I thought Rin and Len were the only twins I knew..." Miku said.

"Yes, but you know yourself and Mikuo," Luka said.

"Well...I meant people that aren't me, and Mikuo is a gay wad," Miku answered.

"So are you," Luka said with a smile.

"I'm not a retard!" Miku said aloud.

"You're a gay wad because you're my girlfriend dummy," Luka said giggling.

"Right I knew that..." Miku said staring at the floor.

"Luka! And...who's that?" Luki said when he saw them.

"Luki, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Miku," Luka said pushing Miku up to Luki.

Luki was a handsome man, with the same pink hair, blue eyes, and peach colored skin as Luka.

"By girlfriend do you mean like best friend?" Luki asked with a tone that showed he was hoping that.

"No! You gay butt! We're dating!" Luka said punching his chest.

"Yeah...I'm the gay one," Luki said looking to his side. Miku giggled.

* * *

"How many twins do you know?" Luki asked Miku.

"Well...I know you and Luka, my best friends Rin and Len, and me and my brother, Mikuo," Miku said to the boy pinkette.

"Luki don't infest her young mind with perverted things," Luka said looking at Luki.

"Don't worry, I won't," Then Luki quieted his voice so Luka couldn't hear him, "Want to watch internet porn?" Luki asked her.

"What's that?" Miku asked.

"I'll show when we get to Luka's house!" He said.


	2. I Love Luki?

"Uh...that was...disturbing...?" Miku said after watching the video.

"Well? Did you like it or not?" Luki asked with a serious expression.

"Well...I hope I never have to do that with Luka...but no...I didn't..." Miku answered.

"Well...I did!" Luki said with a chuckle.

"Y'know, you're the complete opposite of Luka," Miku said smiling.

"Is that bad? Or good? Do you not like Luka's personality?" Luki asked dumbfounded.

"Well...I like her and all...it's just she can get a bit too serious...and she doesn't really take my word of advice..." Miku said resentfully.

"Well, let me tell you, Luka just doesn't appreciate things like I do," Luki said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked.

"Come...I'll show you..." Luki said while leading Miku out of the room.

* * *

"Ta-da! Here we are! The celebrity hotel!" Luki said.

"But we're not celebrities Luki," Miku said looking up at his face.

"Well, no but, my friend Kaito knows the guard, who knows me, so I can get in because I don't attack the celebrities like a crazy person," Luki said.

"Oh...right I knew that..." Miku said.

"No you didn't!" Luki said laughing.

"Right...I knew that..." Miku said staring at the floor.

As they walked up to Luki's room, Miku noticed something odd. Why would he bring her here? And why wouldn't he have brought Luka? But as naïve as Miku was, she didn't tend to notice those little 'mistakes'.

As Luki opened the door, Miku's jaw fell to the ground.

"This is YOUR suite?" Miku asked.

"Yep, presidential suite. Nice idn't it?" Luki asked leading Miku to the table.

"Yeah, sure is!" Miku said smiling.

"Would you care for a drink?" Luki asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"Well...alright!" Miku answered.

But by drink, Luki meant alchohol. Miku didn't know this of course.

"Here you go. Drink up!" Luki said with a grin.

Miku took a sip, "Dah-Damn! It's strong!" Miku said clenching her teeth.

"Now that's inappropriate! Does Luka teach you that language?" Luki said with a grin.

"No..." Miku said taking more sips. She was starting to feel dizzy. " I think I'll stop drinking..."

Miku fell, but before she fell to the ground, Luki catched her.

"Thanks *hic* Luki," Miku said.

"You should lay down..." Luki said with a worried expression.

"Nonsense... *hic* I can stand on my own *hic*," Miku's vision was starting to turn black, but then returned.

She walked to the bed with Luki's help. She pulled him down with her.

"S- *hic* orry," Miku said clinging to the man.

"Yeah, but can you let go?" Luki asked.

"No, stay here with me," Miku said. Now she was completely drunk. The alcohol was starting to get to her.

"I can't. Let go Miku!" Luki protested. She grabbed his head, and kissed him. Luki eyes shot open. He broke from her grasp.

"Miku! You're dating Luka!" Luki said.

"Who's that? Kiss me again cutie!" Miku said still clinging.

"LET ME GO!" Luki yelled. Miku reached up to kiss him again. She licked his top lip for entrance.

_Is she trying to dominate me? Oh no you don't Miku!_ Luki thought.

He bit her bottom lip for entrance, in which she opened. He started to enjoy this. She tasted like strawberries.

"Luki...give me more!" Miku yelled out in pleasure.

"Oh Miku...that's not everything," Luki said with a seductive smile. He kissed her again, then started to trail down her neck.

Miku let out moans of pleasure. She clung to the pinkette man. He slowly unbuttoned her top, leaving a trail of kisses behind. Then they continued to strip each other.

Luki passionately kissed her lips again. She wrapped herself around his body, practically begging for more.

Then- ***YOUR OWN LEMON SCENE HERE***

* * *

I don't really like to write down lemons so...just imagine one yourself.

* * *

"Oh Miku...you felt amazing..." Luki said clinging to the naked girl next him. He kissed her head gently. Miku wasn't drunk anymore. She damn well what was going on.

"Luki...I love..." Miku resentfully said. "Luka..." She said as she got off the bed, putting on her panties and bras.

"Miku, no! Wait!" He grabbed her by the arm. "I love you!" Luki said.

"No! Luki! I'm in love with Luka! Please let me go!" Miku said. He pulled her on the bed.

"Miku...please don't leave me..." Luki whispered slowly in her ear. He clung to her petite body.

"Luki...please let me go..." Miku whispered sadly back to him. Then she kissed him on the lips gently.

"It's late...I should go home..." Miku said with a sad expression.

"Miku...please stay with me...I don't want to be alone..." He turned her around and kissed her passionately.

"Well...okay but...just for tonight," Miku said as she crawled under the covers. She scooted as far from Luki as possible.

He scooted to her, and grabbed her by the waist. He felt so warm.

"Miku...never leave again..." Luki whispered longingly in her ear.

"I never will..." She turned around, and buried her small face in his chest.


	3. Time Alone

_Where the hell are Luki and Miku? Well...if Luki is with her, the she's okay...but where in the hell are they?_ _Wait! The Celebrity Hotel! Luki always goes there when he's in town! He's probably treated Miku to a treat!_ Luka thought smiling.

She got her car keys, and left the townhouse. As she drove into the heart of Los Angeles, she saw her destination.

"Well, that's a bright building!" Luka said shielding her eyes form the bright lights.

As she walked up the guard, she showed him her ID. It showed she was the sister of Luki. She walked to the reception counter.

"Uh, hi, I'm here to check in, in the presidential suite," Luka said with a friendly smile.

"Sorry but that suite was checked in five hours ago by a young girl and her dad," The lady said.

"Uh...that's my brother..." Luka said awkwardly looking to the side.

"Oh...well here's the other key," The lady geve her the key.

Luka pressed the button to the elevator, pushing the button to the top floor. When she arrived, the presidential suite was in sight.

_Strange...no happy noises are coming form that room. Or any noise..._

She put the key into the door. She turned the lock.

She froze in her tracks.

"MIKU?! LUKI?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Luka yelled as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Miku and Luki suddenly jolted awake from their slumber.

"Luka it's not what it looks like!" Luki said as he realized what was happening. Miku got up, and sensing hostility, she clung Luki. But when she realized it was Luka, she let go. Guilt was written on her face.

"Miku! You cheated on me! With my brother!" Luka could not control her sobs of distress and pain.

"Luka no we didn't do any-" Luki was cut off by Miku.

"Yes we did, but I wasn't thinking straight...I was drunk..." Miku looked regretfully to her side. Luka looked up from her pitiful crying.

"Wha-what? Luki you gave her alcohol?! I WILL FUCKIN' KILL YOU!" She placed her hands around Luki's neck.

"N-no! Luka stop! I was the one who agreed to the drink!" Miku said pulling Luka away from Luki. They all fell.

"Miku...how could you do this to me?" Luka said clinging to Miku sobbing into her chest.

"I'm sorry Luka..." Miku started to tear up. She broke the fragile relationship they had. But Miku couldn't face herself to those terrible things.

"If it makes you feel better...I'll tell you the real truth..." Miku whispered to the girl pinkette.

Luka stood up. She dusted herself off.

"No...I know exactly what you two did..." Luka said leaving.

"Luka wait!" Miku grabbed her sleeve. "I'm really sorry!" Miku cried. The tears rolled out uncontrollably.

"Miku...ju-...just...I need sometime alone..." Luka said leaving the room. She closed the door behind her.

"Luka...don't leave me..." Miku stood there in the darkness with Luki.

* * *

When Luka arrived home, she ran up to her room, and onto her bed crying. She sobbed for at least an eternity before she heard the doorbell ring.

"Miku?" Luka called hopefully. She heard a muffled voice answer back.

"No, it's me Mikuo," The voice answered. She opened the front door.

"Oh, hello Mikuo, won't you please come on?" Luka offered. "Would you like some coffee? It's pretty cold out there," Luka said.

"Oh no, please don't- Luka what's wrong?" Mikuo asked noticing Luka's red eyes.

"Oh. Nothing...just things with your sister..." Luka said.

"Did...did you guys break up?" he asked worried.

"Well...I just told her I needed time alone..." Luka said about to break down again.

"Oh...well where is she?" Mikuo asked.

"With my brother Luki..." Luka said.

"Oh well-" Mikuo was cut off.

"No! Don't leave! I don't want to be alone!" Luka tugged at his sleeve. She got up to hug him.

"Well...I not planning to...anymore..." he said.

"Please don't leave me..." Luka said sobbing into the younger boy's shoulder.

"Why don't you go up to bed?" Mikuo asked picking her up bridal style, as she cried.


	4. Putting the Pieces Together

Luka was regretful for what she said. But she had to move on. And she did. She picked up her phone. She dialed in her best man friend's number. It rang.

"Hello?" A masculine on the other line asked.

"Oh...hi Kaito, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Luka asked hopefully.

"Aren't you dating Miku?" Kaito asked.

"Well...we are having time alone..." Luka said shamefully.

"Heh...you guys broke up then," Kaito said.

"Well...n-yes we did," Luka said starting to tear up.

"Well, I'll pick you up at eight tonight," Kaito said, then he hung up.

Luka crawled out of her bed. It was five. She had to get ready.

She went to the bathroom, took a shower, then she applied make-up. She put her outfit, and curled her hair. She wanted Kaito to go out with her. Luka had to move on.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Luka opened it up, only to be completely surprised that it wasn't Kaito.

"Luka? Sorry...can I stay here with you tonight?" Miku asked the pinkette.

"Well...n-no I have a date with Kaito tonight..." Luka said shamfully looking to her side.

"Y-you're actually moving on? I came here to see if we could get back together! Luka I love you!" Miku said hugging the older girl. She pushed Miku off her gently.

"Well, you seem to love Luki more," Luka said looking away.

"But he left town already..." Miku voice trailed away. Her phone rang.

"H-hello? Oh, hi Luki...n-no please leave me alone..." Miku said starting to tear up.

When she was done her phone call, she started to sob uncontrollably. She hugged Luka.

"Miku...please let me go...I have a date with Kaito tonight..." Luka said comforting the young teen.

"No! Luka don't leave me! Please! I love you!" Miku said clinging to the woman as she walked down the driveway. Kaito pulled up.

Luka climbed in Kaito's car. Miku let go as she saw Luka drive away with her broken heart.

* * *

Luka was probably in a warm restaurant. Miku sat on Luka's front step, sobbing, waiting for her to return. Miku was cold. She only wore a light teal sweatshirt, and black leggings. She was very cold. Miku looked at her phone. It was ten o' clock.

About ten minutes later, Luka came out of Kaito's car very cheery. But her expression vanished when she saw a frozen Miku on her step.

"Miku? What are you doing out here?! Oh my...you're so cold!" Luka said.

"You left me..." Miku said silently, as quiet tears rolled down her cheeks. Luka reached out to hug the poor, frozen girl.

"Don't touch me!" Miku said, still not looking up. Instead she stop whimpering. Luka picked her up, only to have Miku punch her back, as she carried her over her shoulder.

"LET ME GO! LET ME DOWN! STOP TOUCHING ME!" She yelled as she was carried inside. Luka placed Miku on her bed.

"Miku...please...don't stop loving me..." Luka said as she gently kissed Miku. Miku's eyes shot open, changing her aura. From hostile to gentle.

Miku grabbed Luka onto the bed. Luke fell next to her. Then Luka grabbed the girl, hugging her close to her chest.

"Luka?" Miku asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Luka responded.

"I don't think I will ever stop loving you..." Miku smiled as she said. Luka kissed her again, before the both of them drifted off to sleep.


End file.
